<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late by koulakoukoula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192296">Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koulakoukoula/pseuds/koulakoukoula'>koulakoukoula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missionary, Smut, basicallysomefluffythings, hot times, jerking off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:19:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koulakoukoula/pseuds/koulakoukoula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Watching him dressing up was something that happened every single morning, but she never got tired of it. She trapped her nails between her teeth as she watched him putting on the leather outfit. They were heading for somewhere cold and it made sense something black and leathery would help keep his body warm. His blonde hair was a mess that she never got tired tangling her fingers at. <em>Damn him. </em>He turned and gave her a smile. Of course, he could feel her gaze on him ever since he stepped out of bed.</p><p>She looked stunning even though her hair was a beautiful mess that he always loved <em>pulling </em>at. A few brown locks fell on her face. Her cheeks were flushed. Her body covered beneath the bedsheets. Her pink tank top revealed some of her chest that he had to force his eyes off of it. He hoped she hadn’t noticed him blushing. But maybe she had. He turned back on the mirror to work on his hair but a smile flushed across his lips when he felt her hands passing around his waist. He felt his back pressing against her body. He felt her chin on his shoulder. She lifted herself up on her tiptoes so that her breath brushed against his ear, and her lips nipped around his earlobe. He let out mewl. He shivered.</p><p>“E- Emma, m- maybe we shouldn’t be-”</p><p>“So, you’re wearing that outfit today?” She giggled against his ear and he chuckled.</p><p>“I know you like it,” a mischievous look caught his face and she saw the reflection of it on the mirror. “Besides, the weather’s cold outside,”</p><p>Her lips found his neck, trapping his white skin between them and tugging on it slightly. She felt him tensing up. Her fingers were already sneaking beneath his black shirt, tracing the muscles of his torso, his waist, his back, his chest.</p><p>“I can think of other things that can keep you warm,” She whispered against his wet earlobe and he let out a groan.</p><p>“We can’t do this right now, I have to go, the prince will be waiting,” he whined and she giggled as she slowly started guiding him back to bed.</p><p>“I bet Noctis isn’t even awake yet,”</p><p>Emma urged him to sit back down on the edge of the bed with her legs around him and his back against her chest. Her tongue flicked out against his skin on his neck and he groaned. Her hand found the already growing bulge on his pants. She rubbed him gently while nibbling on his nape and eliciting those gasps out of him that his body tensing up. He let out another groan and she giggled whispering against his ear.</p><p>“You won’t me to stop, Mr. Argentum?”</p><p>His head rolled back on her shoulder and his eyes found hers. She lost herself in those magnificent blue orbs that she was never tired staring at. “Don’t stop, Mrs. Argentum,” he bit his lip and it drove her <em>insane. </em>Her tongue found his cheek, dragging down his cheekbone and finding his lips. She caught his lower lip between her teeth and he chuckled. “Have you got any idea how much beautiful you are?”</p><p>She felt the heat spreading across her cheeks and she wished she could hide it. <em>Oh, </em>but she could hide nothing from him. Her hand unzipped his pants while her eyes trapped his in them and her lips barely ghosted against his “Have you got any idea how much I love you?”</p><p>He lifted his head and caught her lips. He kissed her hard, and needy. His tongue slipped into her mouth and met her taste with his. Her fingers grasped his hard member and pulled it out, giving him gentle strokes that had him growling against her lips. He bit on her lip and kissed her a little bit harder as her hand picked up a pace, jerking him off, making him gasp, and whimper and shake.</p><p>“Are you gonna come for me, Prom?” she asked before catching his wet lips, tasting him once more. She’d never get enough of that. She’d never get enough of his taste, his scent, the writhing of his body while her hand moved up and down to him. She could already feel her wetness drenching her panties. She’d love to touch herself and have him watch.</p><p>He broke the kiss. His hand caught hers, stopping her just in time, before he got up. His hands found her waist, pushing her further over the edge of the bed. She let out a yelp and a giggle, but then he pushed her shorts and panties down her legs, exposing her wet thighs, her slick core. Her body shook in need and his too. He leaned down to her and caught her lips tasting her once more. He guided herself to her opening, her legs parted around his waist, her hands found his shoulders, grasping onto him.</p><p>He pulled inside of her all the way in, slowly and gently, but his length still had her gasping against his lips. Her hands were in his hair as he broke the kiss to look down at her half-lidded eyes, the parted lips that hid back silent cries. She breathed shakily. His hand found her cheek. His blue eyes trapped hers. His nose brushed against hers and just let them both adjust to the feeling.</p><p>“I love you, Emma,” It almost came out as a whisper. His fingers spread on her cheek. His thumb brushed against her wet lip. She looked so lost and mesmerized as she stared up at him. He pulled back, and gently back into her. He was so gentle, so kind. His lips found hers again and then he couldn’t resist slipping down her neck. His lips barely ghosted against her skin there and he heard a sigh coming from her. He felt her fingers in his hair. He felt her body tensing as he pulled back and then pushed back in, a little bit harsher this time. A cry came out of her. Choked and needy, and desperate.</p><p>His lips were on his neck. He trapped her white skin between his teeth and she let out a gasp. He pulled back and thrust back into her with force. Her slick juices brought him deep. Her body shook beneath his. He pulled away from her neck. He needed to see her magnificent face. He needed to catch her eyes. He needed to feel her hands on his cheeks, on his shoulders, on his hair.</p><p>Her hand found his cheek, but then he pulled back and pushed back in with force again and she gasped. Her hand reached for something to grab onto and he gave her his. He laced their fingers together and he took her like that again. Her fingers tightened around his. She was warm and tight and wet. Her walls sheathed him and convulsed with need. He started thrusting into her harder and faster. She let out a yelp, but his lips found her mouth and muffled it. Her fingers tightened around his as his hand pinned hers against the mattress, while the other hand clutched on her thigh while he took her.</p><p>“You’re mine, Emma…” he mumbled against her lips wet lips while his hips crushed against hers. <em>Oh, </em>she was. She was his <em>utterly </em>and she wanted him to tell her that every single day. His cock hit deep and she cried out. Her eyes shut. Her lips parted. Her body arched, meeting his hard thrusts “…say it,” he commanded.</p><p>Her hand clutched on his clothes while he took her “I’m yours,” she barely managed between the gasps and the whimpers before he pulled deep again and she came. She came hard with his name on her lips. He kissed her again before he followed her down her orgasm, coming inside of her. They both breathed hard, but his tongue was down her throat and his hands around her everywhere.</p><p>He pulled back when the realization hit him “I’m gonna be late!”</p><p>She giggled breathlessly “Then you should consider punishing me then,” she smiled mischievously.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll keep that in mind, Mrs. Argentum,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>